papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Snifit or Whiffit
Snifit or Whiffit (Sometimes known as Hit it or Snifit and Whiffit or Snifit) is a game show hosted by Snifits, for Snifits. The show consists of several trials that Mario must go through in order to win a prize. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, poison gas will fill the room and kill Mario if he fails a round, hence the "Whiffit" part of the show. This is changed in ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'','' as the show takes place underwater, so a Big Urchin will instead pop Mario's air bubble if too many rounds are failed. History 'Paper Mario: Sticker Star' In ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star, the show is found in the Stump Glade. When Mario enters, he is greeted by a Game Show Host who will ask Mario if he would like to play the game in order to win a prize (A Wiggler Segment). If Mario accepts, he will proceed to the first round. The first round is a quiz game with several true or false questions. The second round is a whack-a-mole styled game where Mario must whack a certain amount of Snifits while under a time limit. The third round is a memory shell game. Mario will have to choose the box with a check mark in it. If he chooses the incorrect box, he will have to fight a Snifit. while Mario does this, poisonous gas will be filling the room. If Mario beats all of the challenges, he will be given a Wiggler Segment. Mario can continue on to a bonus round if the player chooses to, which consists of a fusion of the first two challenges. Mario must answer true or false questions like the first challenge, but the answers are held by Snifits who are hopping in and out of holes. If Mario wins this, he is given the Radiator. After Gooper Blooper has been defeated, Mario can return to the Stump Glade once again to play through the challenges in order to win na HP-Up Heart. Paper Mario: Color Splash The show returns in Paper Mario: Color Splash as Snifit or Whiffit Seabed Edition ''and is found beneath the Cobalt Base. It now takes place underwater, hence the name Seabed Edition. When Mario enters the level, a Blue Snifit is found near the entrance to the show, and will sell Mario a set of cards for 1000 coins. This set will get Mario through the rounds of the show. If Mario has already beaten the show, the Snifit will now sell the Bonus Set of cards for 2000 coins, along with the original set (Now called the Complete Set) for 500 coins. Once Mario enters the show stage, he will be explained the rules, and the game will start. The rounds now consist of several different mini-games. Here is a list of the rounds: '''Kelp Cards:' Several cards will float across the screen while a bunch of kelp will attempt to block the player's view. Spinning Cards: '''One card is cut into several parts that will spin themselves around. '''Falling Cards: '''Several cards will fall down the screen. '''Card Roulette: Several cards are split into three and moves across a roulette at different speeds. Card Recall: Four cards are shown to the player, and one is taken out behind a curtain. Mario must identify the missing card. '''Entwined Cards: '''Two cards are cut up, and fused together. Mario must identify both cards. '''Paint that Card: '''A card will be painted a certain amount of paint. Mario must paint the card with the same amount of paint. After these rounds are beaten, Mario will win the show and be given a Blue Mini Paint Star. Mario can also choose to move onto a bonus round, which consists of several of the previous games but with a higher difficulty. If Mario wins the bonus round, he is given the Instant Camera. Category:Events Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Blue Region Category:World 3